justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Frigo
Mario Frigo is the deuteragonist of Just Cause 3. Personal life Mario was good friends with Rico during their childhood, before Rico had to leave as a result of Di Ravello's takeover. Mario is the comic relief character of Just Cause 3. He is lighthearted and has a penchant of teasing people, mainly Rico. However, in dire situations, he is a very serious and straight forward man. As revealed in the mission Abandon Ship, Mario likes Annika Svennson because "she's so manly". According to himself in the mission Turncoat, he can feel "woozy from moving his hips". Vehicles of choice He owns a disassembled Mugello Raffinati Vitesse, which is in need of restoration. Mario never finished it because he was waiting for Rico to come back and help him (possibly figuratively). He keeps it at Granmatre Frigo's house. She doesn't like it and considers it a wreck. He drives a Stria Facocero in the mission Welcome Home. He's a soapbox car enthusiast, as evidenced by him driving The Rocket at N 40 47.950 E 5 42.125. As mentioned in Derailed Extraction, Mario can't fly a helicopter. Career Before the events of Just Cause 3, Mario began a rebellion against Di Ravello's dictatorship. It is described by Roland Lesterlin to be "failing" until the arrival of Rico. Mario fights in the ranks of The Rebellion throughout the storyline and is the one who organized and set up the Rebel drop. He believes that this angers Di Ravello and makes Mario more of a target than before. According to one of the tapes of Di Ravello's audio diary, Di Ravello actually considers Mario to be "an ineffectual buffoon". Post-Just Cause 3 During Son of Medici, it is revealed that after the events of the game, he hopes to turn the rebel drop garages into an international company that sells "fine automobiles." He insists that Rico should be his business partner. The company would be called "Frigo and Etcetera" and the slogans would be "Our sales are revolutionary!" and "Our prices are pure insanity!" Rico responds that "We'll see." Just Cause 4 has multiple optional wingsuit colors. One of them, which is unlocked for completing all marked locations depicts an advertisement for this company. This suggests that in universe the company had began to exist by the time Rico got around to completely taking over Solís. The advertisement depicts a picture of Mario in front of the Medici flag and a Verdeleon 3 and the text "Frigo and Etcetera Dealers of fine Automobiles". Mario himself makes a voice cameo in an easter egg in Just Cause 4, where he can be heard talking about something Just Cause related. Relationships Allies *The Rebellion. **Rico. **Dimah. **(For a list of all the rebels, see The Rebellion article). *Tom Sheldon Opponents *Sebastiano Di Ravello. *Medici Military. *D.R.M.. *Zeno Antithikara. *Black Hand. Unknown *Lacrima Rebels. *eDEN Corporation. Trivia *The character was announced in an interview at Gamescon. *He looks like Roland Lesterlin. This is considered one of the Easter Eggs in Just Cause 3. *His weapon of choice is the U-96 Kladivo. *In an early screenshot, Mario wears a pinkish shirt instead of the blue, but this could just be because of the lighting from something near him. *He lives with his grandmother at Granmatre Frigo's house, whom Rico affectionately refers to as grandma. *Mario will not allow Rico to bring D.R.M. Stria Facoceros or Medici Military vehicles to his garages due to his fear of becoming a high-priority target. According to him in Mario's Rebel Drops, "...don't bring any of that stuff to my garages." Rico will ask "Why not?", to which Mario will reply "It draws too much heat, Rico. I need to keep a low profile to keep providing the services I provide!" *He is voiced by Armando Riesco in Just Cause 3, but it's not known if the same actor voices him in Just Cause 4. Gallery Mario Frigo concept art.png|Concept art during game development. JC3 Mario Frigo Like-A-Boss.jpg|Mario with a sinister smile. Mario.png|Mario. Rico and Mario on a Stria Facocero (front view), blowing up a helicopter.png|Rico and Mario on a Stria Facocero. Rico and Mario on a Stria Facocero (side view).jpg|Rico and Mario on a Stria Facocero. Rico, Mario and Teo.png|Teo, Mario and Rico. Abandon Ship (Mario and Annika).png|Mario in Abandon Ship, just as he's about to be elbowed in the gut by Annika. Marios red Mugello Raffinati Vitesse.png|Mario's red Mugello Raffinati Vitesse at Granmatre Frigo's house. Mario Frigo (threatening Zeno post Rico and the Rose).jpeg|Mario is ready to shoot Zeno, after it's revealed the latter is a spy. JC4 Frigo and Etcetera wingsuit.png|Optional "Frigo and Etcetera" wingsuit in JC4. Category:Characters in Just Cause 3 Category:Content Category:Characters in Just Cause 4